This is a continuing project directed toward obtaining a better understanding of lung function. The primary objective is to investigate the biosynthesis and metabolism of prostaglandins by the lung and to relate changes in steady-state concentrations of the various prostaglandins to biological effects. In addition, the effects of various environmental agents (SO2, O3, NO2, O2, etc.) on the ability of the lung to synthesize and degrade prostaglandins will be investigated. An attempt will be made to correlate the biological effect of pollutants and modulation of prostaglandin levels.